The present invention relates to binders for storing multi-leafed devices such as magazines, notebooks, folders and the like, wherein the multi-leafed devices may be readily inserted and held in position without the necessity of punching holes in or otherwise modifying the multi-leafed devices.
This invention represents an improvement over a similar binder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,012 which employs a pair of spaced brackets having prongs extending toward one another, the prongs on one bracket being longer than those on the other bracket. These prongs are inserted within multi-leafed devices to store such devices within the binder. Binders of this type have certain disadvantages which it is an objective of the present invention to overcome.
In such prior art binders, means is employed to prevent inadvertent release of a multi-leafed device supported therein. In the construction of the aforementioned patent, the stop means takes the form of a metallic clip or spring which snaps over the prongs of one of the brackets to hold the multi-leafed device in place. This arrangement is unsatisfactory since it is relatively difficult to maneuver the stop means into and out of operative position, and furthermore, the stop means may be removed and misplaced so that it is not readily available at all times. Another problem is that the stop means may be accidentally moved from is operative position so that the associated multi-leafed device may be unintentionally released.
A further problem of the construction shown in the aforementioned patent is the fact that the size of conventional multi-leafed devices that may be utilized therewith is limited by the spacing of the brackets and the length of the prongs thereon. In other words, the length of the multi-leafed device is limited to a length equal to the spacing of the opposed tips of the prongs plus the length of the longer prongs provided on one of the brackets.
The present invention also contemplates the provision of a unique folder for use with the binder. It is desirable to have a folder of greater length than conventional multi-leafed devices to accommodate loose sheets and which can be used completely independently of the binder for carrying a large number of loose papers and the like, and which at the same time may be readily mounted in the binder when so desired. U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,532 discloses foldable units which are adapted to be supported on a binder. However, such units are designed to be of relatively small dimensions so as to fit within a wallet, and are not suitable for use completely independently of the binder for holding many other sheets of material.